It is known in the art to provide a motor vehicle with a transmission shifter on the center console. Such a transmission shifter includes a base, a stalk or shaft and a handle that projects upwardly from the center console where it may be easily accessed and used to select one or more transmission modes, such as PARK, REVERSE, NEUTRAL and DRIVE.
While such a transmission shifter is easy to reach and access and therefore easy to use, it should be appreciated that it takes up a significant amount of space on the center console and in many ways limits how the center console may be equipped with other convenience features.
This document relates to a new and improved console assembly including a stowable transmission shifter that may be displaced into a storage position within a shifter receiver in the base of the console. Further, the console assembly includes a sliding armrest that may be displaced by sliding motion so as to overlie the transmission shifter stored in the shifter receiver and then folded over to provide for a convenient work surface. Accordingly, the new and improved console assembly described herein represents a significant advance in the motor vehicle arts.